


Home

by spacesix



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Trans Leon S. Kennedy, Trans Male Character, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Chris welcomes Leon back after a solo operation abroad.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Home

Chris was almost back to sleep when a thick-sounding cough from the bathroom made him jerk upright, his heart in his throat in a momentary panic.

“Kennedy?” He called out cautiously. The DSO agent had gotten back to their apartment just a little while ago after his debrief with his commanders, waking Chris only to say he was back before shuffling off to go unpack. The noise came again, more muffled this time.

“Leon, that you?” He tried again, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand and walk over to the door as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He knocked, knowing better than to just barge in. “You okay in there?” There was a quiet thud, followed by cussing. “Can I… come in?” He was met with silence, but door cracked open a minute later, giving Chris the consent he needed to enter all the way.

Leon looked tired, to say the least, if the bags under his eyes and the sag of his usually prim posture was anything to go by. Tired, and frustrated – his hands picking at the straps of his binder in a fruitless effort to get the thing over his elbows.

“C’mere, let me. Arms up.” Chris hooked his thumbs under the offending material after he complied and gently tugged it up over his head, folding and setting it on the edge of the sink once it was off. He reached around to start running the water as Leon stretched, shooting him concerned looks every time he winced or choked on a particularly deep inhale that were waved off.

Leon leaned up to kiss his cheek when the bath was ready, shucking off the rest of his clothes before sinking into the tub and closing his eyes with a soft sigh. “It’s nearly three in the morning, Chris, you should go back to sleep.” Chris watched him fondly – even exhausted, Leon was a work of art.

“We both have tomorrow off. And besides,” Chris plunked down on the floor next to the tub to lean against it, “I think I’m allowed to spend time with my husband and make sure he doesn’t fall asleep in the tub…again.” He grinned at the bright flush that suddenly darkened Leon’s skin at the tease and his title; a year and a half after they’d given it to each other, it still made him flustered to hear it. He didn’t think either of them would ever get over it, if he was being honest.

It was peaceful like that; just existing in each other’s presence again, the warm humidity from the steam relaxing them and making the air feel like a blanket without being suffocating and the quiet sound of each others’ steady breathing. Chris leaned over the edge of the tub to hug Leon from behind as he washed, pressing kisses down the bumps of his spine that made him giggle and massaging away the angry red lines left behind where stiff elastic had bitten into his skin.

Chris let out a deep breath after some time had passed. “I’m not gonna lecture you on safety, Le, but you were gone for almost a week. Did you have this on the whole time?”

Leon smiled, the expression rueful. “Even if I work alone, I can’t exactly just go around flashing my tits to every infected in the area now can I?”

“No, can’t have that,” Chris nodded sagely, patting him on the stomach and tilting his head back to kiss him. “That’s a treat just for me, right?” he asked, standing up so that he could go get fresh clothes for the other,

Leon’s smile turned playful, and he swatted Chris on the shoulder before he could get too far away. “Yeah, babe – you and the other three-quarters of your BSAA who’ve ever been shoved under the decontamination hose with me.” He scrunched his nose in thought as he stood as well to get out of the bath, speaking louder so Chris could hear him in the other room. “Your sister as well I think. And Ada, that one time.”

He had already toweled off by the time the other came back with an oversized shirt and boxers for him, pouting rather dramatically, but it was obvious he was trying to hide a returned smile. Leon leaned in to kiss him again. “You’re the only one who gets to have all of me, though, just like this.”

Leon was right, of course. Chris thought about it a lot – how deeply he must trust him to be this vulnerable, this open. The tension of their professional lives weighed on the both of them constantly, even when they weren’t active in the field. He pulled Leon into a hug as soon as he finished getting dressed, and he came willingly, folding into Chris’s arms like he was mean to be there. Not even around Claire or Sherry was Leon ever this relaxed. This was just for him.

“Thank you. For coming back.” His voice came out rougher than he intended it to. Leon just smiled against his chest.

“Take me to bed, Chris.”

It was almost too easy – how they fit together. Legs tangled together beneath the sheets with the blankets shoved to Chris’s side of the bed; Chris’s arms around Leon’s waist and Leon’s looped over his shoulders, reaching down his back; his head tucked into the crook of Leon’s neck right between their two pillows.

It was safe.

It was home.

 _They_ were home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
